The Heart wants
by KaneCenaZombie12
Summary: Catharine (Cat) Ayasha Young,half sister to Bella Swan. The reject of La Push and Forks she was the by product of an affair and a one night ter her mother dies she is thrust onto Charlie Swan Chief of police,who all but avoids her.Her best friend Jacob Black stops hanging around n she make it through her heart break or will Jacob imprinting bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart Wants**

 **Bio: Catherine (Cat) Ayasha Young :** Half sister to Bella Swan. She is the reject and outcast of both La Push and Forks, she was the product of a one night stand and love affair. Half white half Quileute.

 **Robin Young:** Mother of Cat, part of the Quileute Tribe deceased

 **Charlie Swan** : Chief of police, father of Cat and Bell.

 **Jacob Ephiriam Black:** Wolf, future Alpha and Cat's friend/crush

 **Bella Swan** : half sister to Cat

 **Emily Young:** Cat's cousin

 **Leah and Seth Clearwater:** Both Cat's and Emily's cousin

Chapter 1  
How was this possible? Catherine Ayasha Wood stood in front of her mother's grave. She had watched her die from Cancer, it hurt to know that she was no longer around.

Her waist length black hair blew in her face, as she tried holding back tears.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, as Jacob her best friend sense grade school pulled her into a hug. Burying her face in his neck she sobbed, her shoulder's shaking.

"I've got you its ok." He muttered as he looked over at a woman in black clothes and short brown hair.

"Catharine Ayasha Wood?"

Cat looked up her eyes puffy and red as the woman walked over to them, the woman looked stern and didn't seem to not want to be there.

"I'm with social services, I just talked to the Quileute counsel. You will be going to live with you're father deputy Chief Swan." Cat looked at the woman like she was crazy.

Yes she caught glimpses of the man once in a while, especially when he came to the hospital for an incident last year involving her half sister Isabella.

Was she really ready to meet the man who has ignored her for half her life?

Turning she hugged Jacob "I don't want to go, I don't think I'm ready." She muttered to him.

Jacob closed his eyes holding his best friend close "I know, but if it makes you feel better you're still going to La Push High and sense Charlie is friends with my dad I'll see you even more." He reassured her.

Cat nodded her shoulder's slacked forward, as she turned away from her best friend to follow the stranger to meet someone else.

That was over the summer, by then she met her half sister who was a weird and really mean and her father Charlie Swan who all but avoided her like the plague.

By this time Jake was spending more time with Isabella, sense her boyfriend freak ass Edward left her in the middle of the woods before Halloween.  
Cat all but tried talking to Jacob but he avoided her as well, things were weird before Jacob changed. Like Sam Uley was forming a cult of some sort, Paul and Jared joined, then it was Quil and then Embry, Jake was last.

It was like they were all taking the same steroids or something, she wanted to confront her ex-best friend.

Sighing she leans against her rust bucket oldies looking beetle, Jacob promised one day to help fix but never happened. She was broken down on the side of the road between La Push and Forks, her head on the steering wheel her phone had no reception at all.

Sighing she grabs her purse and the heavy mag flashlight, getting out she pops the hood steam comes barreling out at her face.

"Shit, shit, shit I knew I should have gotten a jug of water. Fuck." She mutters, just another thing on her list of not needed.

Kicking the side of her car, Cat sits on the pavement her head in her hands when she heard a motor cycle stop behind her.

"Go around, the car has to cool down." She calls out, not looking away from a tiny pebble.

"Cat? What are you doing out here?"

She knew that voice how could she forget that voice, its all but hunted to her dreams and mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart Wants**

 **Bio** : **Catherine (Cat) Ayasha Young** : Half sister to Bella Swan. She is the reject and outcast of both La Push and Forks, she was the product of a one night stand and love affair. Half white half Quileute.

 **Robin Young** : Mother of Cat, part of the Quileute Tribe deceased

 **Charlie Swan** : Chief of police, father of Cat and Bell.

 **Jacob Ephiriam Black** : Wolf, future Alpha and Cat's friend/crush

 **Bella Swan** : half sister to Cat

 **Emily Young** : Cat's cousin

 **Leah and Seth Clearwater** : Both Cat's and Emily's cousin

Chapter 2

Standing Slowly Cat felt nervous looking at her old friend "My car broke down, I was waiting for it to cool down." She mumbles.

Looking up into his brown eyes, her heart leapt in her throat her unusual purple eyes going wide as saucers.

Jacob seemed to freeze up as his knees buckled from under him, as if a force had knocked him down. Catherine couldn't stop staring until Jacob stood, he seemed angry yet happy about something.

"So the umm the Beetle decided to go huh?" Jacob asked shaking himself.

Nodding Cat sighs "Yeah I've tried almost everything, you think with shit weather like this it wouldn't have heated up like it did."

Jake looked inside seeing the problem he frowns "The battery is corroded and the oil looks bad."

Cat sighed just what she needed right now "Great, fucking great." She threw her hands in the air.

Jacob looked over at her in concern, he could tell it wasn't the car that had been bugging her. He noticed she had been sitting alone, after he joined with Sam's group.

"I can call for someone to towe it back to your place if you want."

Cat nodded "Yeah that umm...that would be great."

Jacob nods as he calls for a towe "Why don't I take you home, Charlie has to be worried."

Cat shook her head "Highly doubt that." Jacob hugged her.

"I missed this, I'm sorry I avoided you so much. Can we be...friend again like it used to be?" He begged, not letting her go.

Cat couldn't understand what was happening, she was all but pissed at him for wanting to hang around Bella now he wants to be her friend again?

"I don't know Jacob...I mean...I'm glad we're talking and all..."

Jacob stopped her "Please, I promise it has nothing to do with Bella. I hardly talk to her anymore...I just want us back." He pleads.

Sighing Cat nods "Ok...but screw this up Jacob and I won't talk to you again."

Jacob smiled taking her hand pulling her to his bike "I can't believe you got the Harley going!"

He laughs handing her his helmet "Yeah well I wanted to do something, that always reminded me of us and well...here it is."

Cat nods always remembering how Jacob used to love motorcycles, cars, trucks he wanted to be a mechanic when he got older.

"It looks really good Jacob, I'm impressed."

Secretly she took loved Harley's, Jacob was the only one that knew.

"Good I'm glad, lets get going."

It was a few minuets when Jacob pulled up to the house, Cat didn't want the ride to end good lord did she love the rush.

"Do you want to come in, have a snack maybe...I don't...see what the other has been up to?" She asks taking her helmet off.

Jacob smiled taking it from her "I would love to."

It had been a nice visit Bella wasn't around, so she and Jacob caught up. Him telling her how much he missed her and vise versa, to her it felt like a dream but a good dream.

"I'm glad we could catch up."

Jacob nodded smiling "Me to, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Sam and Emily's tomorrow."

Cat Smiled "Yeah sure that would be great...umm..."

"I'll pick you up promise." Kissing her forehead Jacob got on his bike as Bella pulled up.

Waving she watched him go, all those feelings she had for him back full force.

Walking up to her room, she closed the door she started on her homework Jacob on the for front of her mind. She couldn't believe what happened, afraid he was going to call her any minute and tell her it was a prank.

"Cat open up, what was Jake doing here?"

Rolling her eyes she ignores, her half sister happy she didn't know anything for once in her life.

The next morning Cat was down stairs early in the morning, smile on her face as she made some toast and cereal. Her long black hair in a bun, she looks out the window, Jacob had texted her not to long ago that he was on his way.

Apparently he wanted to take her to First Beach before going to Emily's, she was nervous about seeing her cousin. Her mother was the outcast of the family, like almost written off outcast.

Sighing she finishes her breakfast in time for Jacob to pull up, smiling she grabs her Walking Dead hoodie and ran outside.

"Hey Cat ready to go?"

Cat smiled grabbing a helmet Jacob held out for her, she hops on as Bella came running out calling out his name.

Squealing Jacob revved the bike and pulled away causing Cat to squeal, her arms wrapping around his waist.

Cat couldn't believe how insanely warm he was, like he was radiating heat. She couldn't believe it, but it was also comfortable with the cold air rushing passed.

It was one of the reasons why she still loved Washington, the cold rainy days where she could be lazy and cuddle with a blanket or a large sweater.

Walking along First Beach Cat smiled leaning against Jacob, missing how they used to walk along the beach every weekend.

"I missed this...when mom was...you would pick me up from the hospital and we would hang out on the beach." She bit her lower lip. It was still fresh in her mind, the day her mother died she saw it all happen.

Jacob pulled her in for a hug, he knew it still hurt her wishing he could take her pain away.

"I'm sorry, I'm being a downer I just don't have a whole lot of people to talk to."

Jacob shook his head "You don't need to apologize, its ok if your still hurt over what happened."

Cat nodded, as they slowly started walking again enjoying each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heart Wants**

 **Bio:** **Catherine (Cat) Ayasha Young** : Half sister to Bella Swan. She is the reject and outcast of both La Push and Forks, she was the product of a one night stand and love affair. Half white half Quileute.

 **Robin Young** : Mother of Cat, part of the Quileute Tribe deceased

 **Charlie Swan** : Chief of police, father of Cat and Bell.

 **Jacob Ephiriam Black** : Wolf, future Alpha and Cat's friend/crush

 **Bella Swan** : half sister to Cat

 **Emily Young** : Cat's cousin

 **Leah and Seth Clearwater** : Both Cat's and Emily's cousin

Chapter 3  
It was still early to be going to Sam and Emily's, so heading back to Jacob's place. Billy was actually happy to see Cat as they walked through the door.

"So Football, let me guess you and Charlie have a bet going?" Cat asked as she and Jacob sat down.

Billy laughed nodding "You guessed it, I have everything riding on this game."

"Does that include the deed to you're house?"

This caused both Black men to laugh, until there was a knock on the door. Cat sighed needing only one guess to whom was at the door, as Billy went to answer.

Jacob rolled his eyes as Cat looked at her lap, she was unsure about being in the Black house, even sitting with Jacob as she heard Bella tell Billy that she wanted to see him.

Closing his eyes Jacob laid his head against Cat's, closing hers hearing her half sister rampage inside. That's when she heard a fake caw noise coming from outside causing Bella to run back out, sighing she opens her eyes.

Jacob stood up "This isn't good." He ran just as Bella slapped what looked like to be Paul.

"Oh shit."

Running out behind Jacob Billy tried to stop her, that's when Paul turned into a WOLF!? That's when Jacob also turned into a wolf, ok now she had to be hallucinating she took an unknown drug and now two guys she knows turned into wolves.

Embry came up to Cat slowly putting a hand on her shoulder, he guides her to Bella's truck. He puts her in the bed of the truck with him sense Quil was sitting up front.

Wolves, their all wolves! Cat couldn't get over the fact that Jakes fur was russet colored beautiful and vibrant. She had always loved animals, Wolves being her favorite so seeing that color fur...she shook her head.

Stopping in front of a two story cabin, it looked like it was out of a fairy tale.

Smiling slightly Embry helped her down, as the boys bantered back and forth.

Cat stopped realizing she was going to meet Emily for the first time, what would she think of her? Would she hate her like the rest of the family?

"Come on Cat, Emily had been dying to meet you!" Embry tugged on her arm as Bella followed behind.

Just as Cat stopped in the door way all the air left her lungs, it looked like she was staring at her mother the more healthier version.

Emily looked up and smiled tears coming to her eyes just as did Cat, swiftly walking over to her Emily wraps Cat in a hug.

"Its so wonderful to finally meet you! Jacob talk about you a lot, I know I've been dying to meet you. I'm sorry about you're mother, she was my favorite aunt." Emily smiles wiping, hers and Cat's eyes.

Cat nodded smiling "Its nice to finally meet you as well...I didn't know what to expect honestly."

Emily smiled guiding her inside, as Bella slowly walked both cousins chatting away as Emily gave Cat a muffin.

Cat seemed to still be in shock, as both Bella and Quil bantered when Sam walked in holding Emily close.

Jacob and Paul followed behind, Jake stopping he slowly walked over to Cat ignoring the look Bella was giving him.

"You wanna get some air, I know I may not be the best person to talk to...I was going to tell you eventually. I just wanted us to become friends again...Cat please talk to me." Jacob pleaded leaning his forehead against hers.

Closing her eyes Cat wrapped her arms around his neck, how could she deny him when there was such a strong pull to him.

"Air would be nice."

Jacob nods walking her outside, Bella going to fallow but Sam stopped her.

Walking down the beach Jacob stopped, he watched the waves roll in.

"I wanted to tell you when we had the next tribal meeting, but now...its out there. I don't want you afraid of me." Jacob turned staring down at her "There's more to it, but right now...I know you're not ready."

Cat sighed running her hand through her long locks before taking a breath.

"I understand Jacob...and I'm not afraid of you. Your my friend, we've been together for so long I know you'll tell me when you're ready." She smiles at him.

He nods as he hugs her seeing Bella stop a few ways away, closing his eyes Jacob berry's his face in her neck. Her sent that of mixed fruits and the woods, he remembered how she used to love going hiking in the woods.

"I'm glad you don't hate me, now lets go back inside. Emily is probably getting a bit jealous sense she's been dying to meet you." He smiled pulling away.

"Yeah Embry said the same thing."

Smiling he kisses her temple before walking back to the house, Bella was trying to call out to them but they were in their own little world.


End file.
